Maria Arusu
is an exclusive character to the game Date A Live: Ars Install. Appearance Maria resembles a fifteen year old teenager with long, silvery-white hair (which turns violet silver as a Spirit) and blue eyes. Her costume bears similarity to that of a western nun. With a white dress and a black, cross-like symbol in the middle. Personality When Maria first presented herself to Shido, she appeared to be nothing more than a curious girl who simply wanted to know the definition of "love" at first. Maria observed Shido's interaction with the Spirits throughout the game, and not only did she understand the meaning of "love" through her observation, but her true personality slowly resurfaced. Her personality seemed to be a combination of Tohka and Origami altogether. She can easily become interested in common things found in our daily lives, with Shido introducing hot buns to her as an example of this. Unlike Tohka, however, she is as knowledgeable as Origami due to having access to the Fraxinus database. Summary Ars Install In reality, Maria is the on-board AI of the Ratatoskr airship . Specifically, she was providing the dialogue choices when Shido was trying to communicate with Spirits in the past. When Marina, the artificial Spirit created by DEM Industries, broke into main computer, the AI trapped Marina together with herself in the virtual reality world with a strong protection. To understand and deal with the unknown enemy she’s facing, the AI collects traced information about the enemy and took on Marina's appearance in order to prevent the former from hacking into the computer systems of . The AI is also locked out of her memories since she’s also trapped inside the game. As a result, the AI can’t remember anything, except for her purpose. That’s why she wants to know about "love", since she’s originally an AI created to support Shido in love situations with the Spirits. Throughout the game, Maria observes Shido's interaction with the Spirits and starts to slowly grasp the meaning of "love". She requests a date with Shido just like the other Spirits and seems to develop a liking to him as well. Unknown to her, Marina has used this as an opening and successfully hacks into the main system of , charges the main cannon and prepares to shoot at Tenguu City. Shido and the others then head towards the ‘Mother Room’ where Marina is. Marina makes multiple copies of herself so that the Spirits will fight against them while Shido and Maria go to the Mother Room. In the Mother Room, Marina pretends to befriend Maria and then takes the last 10% of her authority. Marina is then able to transform into her Spirit form. She keeps attacking while Shido uses the Spirits’ powers to protect Maria. Maria then prays for power to help Shido and somehow Maria is able to transform into her Spirit form as well, also getting back some of the authority. Shido then defeats Marina with Maria’s help. When Marina's Astral Dress suddenly goes wild, it causes a problem on the outside as is now losing flight power and slowly falling toward Tenguu city. Maria then goes on ahead as she is the only one that can enter inside the ball. Moments later, the other Spirits arrive and they destroy the ball together. Shido then rushes towards where Maria and Marina are. In the meantime, Maria and Marina share each other’s memories and "understand each other." When Shido arrives, both Maria and Marina wish for Shido to kill them so that can fully restart, preventing it from falling towards Tenguu city and kill many people. After much resistance, Shido finally uses to break Marina’s crystal and thus she dies. He kisses Maria and she disappears as well, after saying she finally understands what "love" is and that she loves Shido. Shido and the others then are able to get back to the real world as the crisis is already over. In the True Ending, it is revealed that Marina sent Maria’s mail message to Shido’s phone (in which Maria thought would be unreachable), and even installed Maria onto his phone, preventing her from disappearing completely. Rio Reincarnation In a distant dream, Shido hears a nostalgic voice asking him where did the most precious thing disappear to. After waking up, he sees Maria downstairs at breakfast with Kotori, but feels as if it were a usual part of his daily life. After they finish eating, Maria later pulls Shido aside and asks him if he feels anything is unusual before reminding him of the events that had transpired in the virtual world. When asked if they were back in the virtual world, Maria states that is impossible due to the damages the Fraxinus dating sim program took during their last encounter. Somehow, the world has been altered so that she can exist outside of his cell phone. Furthermore, when asked, Kotori had said it was suspicious that Maria was here. According to Shido's little sister, Maria had already been here for a week. After asking Shido to recall any significant memories, Maria suggests that they wait and see how things go from here. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Ars Install (Novel) ***Date A Live: Rio Reincarnation (Novel) *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation Power and Abilities Angel: None Astral Dress: Unnamed As the main AI for Fraxinus, Maria has exclusive admin rights to the virtual world, being able to change the appearance of the virtual world at will. During the final battle against Marina, the hopes and wishes of everyone else allowed Maria to assume her own Astral Dress. Quotes *''"It doesn't get through to her...huh? But......I'll say it. Marina, you are...an idiot."'' Date A Live: Ars Install *''"Ah, that is it......That is the answer, right? I already know......What "love" is. When I think about Shido, my chest feels warm. Wanting to take care of Shido, and him to take care of me. Wanting to be together, forever."'' Date A Live: Ars Install *''"Don't make Marina and me...into murderers. For even if we were created as weapons ...To protect the world...we want to help you walk the right path."'' Date A Live: Ars Install *''"What is love?"......Now I understand the reason why everyone had trouble answering that. It's because it's difficult to put into words. That's why, I'll only say this. Arusu Maria, loves...Itsuka Shido."'' Date A Live: Ars Install Trivia *Like Rinne, Marina, and Rio, she doesn't have a number in her name. *Unlike the other game exclusive characters, Maria is revealed to have survived after the events of the game. However, the author mentioned nothing about having her making an appearance in the light novels. *In Volume 14, it is mentioned that the newly rebuild Fraxinus, the Fraxinus EX, has an AI called . *In Volume 19, Maria's design was reused for MARIA after the Fraxnius AI gained a physical form thanks to Nia's . References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Irregular Category:Game Exclusive Characters Category:Artificial Spirit Category:Student